Junjō Romantica: Passion
by KrazyKeke
Summary: Reborn into a world without magic and any lingering memories thought to be just bizarre dreams, Harry Potter becomes Takahashi Daichirō and is Misaki's younger twin brother. The two couldn't be anymore different than night and day. Just how will his presence affect the Junjou Romantica world?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except for the storyline, the brilliance of Junjo Romantica and the Harry Potter series belongs to Shungiku Nakamura and J.K. Rowling

* * *

**WARNING: Shameless smut ahead (I apologize if I'm a little bit rusty...)**

* * *

**Prologue**

_He's so lovely._

THUD. Two bodies collided against the door of the hotel room, 502, as heated, frantic kisses were exchanged. The taller of the two, a man with short unevenly cut brown hair that lays longer on the right side than it does on the left and comes down just below the back of his neck, matching colored eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses and dressed in a suit pressed open mouthed kisses along the slightly shorter man's neck, sucking and occasionally nipping, leaving behind little marks in his wake; a brand, and universal claim that said to all, "Mine." without words, at least until their next encounter. "Haru-!" In the instant the smaller male turned his head away, those sun kissed cheeks of his turned a bright apple red, hell, even the tip of his nose was turning red, and he squirmed as his stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch, as if trying to come up through his throat.

Viridian eyes widened when the taller let out a soft, frustrated grumble and 'attacked' his kiss bruised lips once more, distinctly more tender, gentle. "Daichirō...I don't know how many times I have to say it or care how many times I have to prove it with my body, but it's YOU that I want." That deep, smooth voice with an undertone of gravel to it reverberated throughout Daichirō's chest as they were pressed so closely together and had the inadvertent reaction of making his cock twitch, creating a tent in his pants; Daichirō's already red face was practically on fire now. "I'm giving you the one and final option of rejecting me, of running away anymore. Because from now on, if you agree to this, you should be running **to me**."

_He's so lovely when he gets like this._

"...I'm not the one..." Daichirō sighed as he realized they'd just be talking in circles. "Tch, we can discuss it in detail later. Take me to bed, Haru-chan." Bunching his hands up in the man's suit, wrinkling it but hardly caring as he pulled him down for another toe curling kiss, trying to rekindle the passion from before. His lover obliged him, using one hand to cup his cheek and the other to support the back of his head, deepening it effortlessly, their tongues intertwined and caressed each other and then he slid a leg in between his thighs, effortlessly parting them, gaining a strangled moan from Daichirō as his hands dropped to his sides, trying to find the knob to the door. After a few minutes of fruitless searching and more heated kisses, Daichirō finally managed to focus long enough to twist the knob and enter the door, nearly tripping had not the dubbed Haru caught him, unfortunately ending the kiss, using his foot to shut the door and locked it, taking his suit jacket off, dropping it onto the floor, followed by his tie, stepped out of his shoes, and was in the process of unbuckling his belt buckle when Daichirō stepped forward again, unbuttoning his cufflinks and working on his shirt.

That was the plan at least until Haru ran his tongue over the shell of his ear and bit it lightly, the shirt suffered as the shorter man ripped it off completely, buttons flew everywhere, and then he was yanking down his dress pants, leaving his boxers alone for now as he placed a hand on Haru's chest, pushing fruitlessly, and the taller man took the cue, backing up until his legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards. Following his descent, Daichirō used his hands to steady himself on the man's firm abs, grinding his denim clad bottom against the man's steadily hardening, boxer clad member, teasing him.

This torture lasted for a few minutes before he was on his back, pants being yanked off in one pull, along with his boxers and shoes. 'Never underestimate the power of a hard-on.' Daichirō thought with a sweat drop and slight chuckle. That chuckle turned to a moan as a tongue touched his hole, sliding into him and stroking against tightly clenching muscles, his fingers twisted in the bed-covers and his back arched before Haru placed one calming hand on his chest, holding him still and the other curled around his aching length, squeezing and stroking from base to tip, thumb gliding over the head softly. "Please..._please_..."

Slowly circling his entrance with his finger, Haru lifted his head, those brown eyes infinitely darker. "Tell me what you want. What you want me to do to you." Beyond the point of reasoning or caring about dignity, Daichirō begged. "Please, I need you to fuck me. Fuck me hard. Fuck me deep..." Just the barest hint of an almost cruel smile played along his lips as he removed the final barrier separating them and then began pushing himself forward slowly. Ever so slowly, letting Daichirō adjust. Until - "Goddamn it, Haruhiko, stop teasing and _mo-ve_." The final word was drawn out into a howl as Haruhiko obeyed his commanded, spreading his legs wider and bottomed out in one smooth stroke, his balls slapped against his ass, he rested his chin on Daichirō's shoulder, focusing on breathing as a fine tremor ran through his form.

Once he was sure he wasn't going to cum, he did it again and again, sometimes slowing to a leisurely pace with shallow thrusts and grinding, before half pulling out and switching positions, throwing his leg over his shoulder, the angle allowing him to go even deeper and he felt satisfaction every time the man underneath him let out a tiny scream or satisfied moan, the quiet begging.

Panting and gasping, he eventually was on the edge of ecstasy and wrapping his hand around his lover's cock, Haruhiko managed a few pulls before he came in Daichirō's ass in hot white spurts, the shorter man following after him, his seed warming his fist and dribbling down onto the sheets. Lazily, he pulled out and released the man's cock, lapping lightly at his fingers.

Daichirō snorted, exhausted and well fucked. "Yeah, I love you."

* * *

And that's a wrap. So, how'd you like the first chapter? Though technically it's not the first chapter as it's merely an introduction...of porn. Which we know consists of many scenes in Junjou Romantica between all three hot (main) couples. I felt like really bad for Haruhiko, as bad as I feel for Usagi-sensei. In my opinion, both kids were used like pawns by their parents. You can't get mad at Haruhiko without getting upset at Akihiko either because they're alike deep down; broken men. Thus this idea was born. I intend to have a lot fun with this and brush up on my sex scenes. I liked the anime...a little. Like, watching a few episodes type of enjoyment. Yeah. SO! I intend to stick to the manga.

If you want more of this, don't just like or follow the story, actually write a review please. Let me know if it's good or not, mmkay?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Harry Potter or Junjo Romantica characters, however, I'm a fan of the Terrorist and Egoist couple...oh who am I kidding, they've all got their quirks and an edge of sweetness

* * *

**Chapter One**

_My name's Takahashi Daichirō. I'm 18 years old. I have two older brothers, Takahiro and Misaki, although technically Misaki's my twin, he was born a few minutes earlier than me; a fact that he likes to bring up each time someone comments about how more capable I am than he is and point out his flaws. _

"There's no way you're getting past me. No effin' way. None. Not today." A tall, lean guy with an intent stare and rather plain features was talking crap, trying to psych out his opponent in front of him. As it was, he crowed the person dressed in dark green jogging pants and matching sweat jacket, the hood did it's job to hide his features; the basketball dribbling rhythmically each time it hit the asphalt.

"I keep telling you-" Capturing the ball in sun tanned hands. "-If you keep jinxing yourself, Ogata..." The ball was thrown at Ogata, making him blink in surprise. Thus he wasn't paying attention and nearly flinched. "-And fall for the same tricks." Ogata made a valiant effort to step forward, go around, but the ball was smacked out of his hands. "You're never gonna catch me off guard or win." Pushing those long legs to the limit, the mysterious person scooped up the ball, dodging the foot that tried to trip him and half spun around, holding the basketball close to his chest defensively and used an elbow to get the guy off of him before he went for a slam dunk.

SWISH! Thunk-thunk-thunk. Nothing but net.

Swinging on the rim of the basketball hoop, the glint from the sun cast a shadow over the winner's head, the hood had fallen off, revealing a boy with shoulder-length brown and bright neon blue streaked hair, three small metal bars in each ear, sun tanned skin that complimented viridian eyes gleaming happily in victory and a white toothed smile. Letting go of the hoop, he dropped to the ground, dusting off non-existent dirt from his attire, he was taller than his opponent, about six feet, maybe six foot one, and for all intents and purposes would be glanced at and considered a hoodlum.

"Shit, you win again, Daichirō. How's a normal guy like me supposed to beat a guy like you?" Although Ogata complained, he offered his hand out for a handshake, and Daichirō easily complied, using his grip to yank him forward for a quick manly thump on the back and fist pound. "Loads and loads of practice. I didn't get this good over night."

Waving away the words, as if bothered, Ogata laughed raucously. "Yeah, yeah. Save it for ya fan-girls and_ fan-boys_." The last word was added with a little slanted gaze in Daichirō's direction but the taller of the two was already half across the court. "O-Oi, oi, oi, oi! Don't just walk off!"

_I've only told Misaki that I was gay, I'd known it for a long time, but only had the courage to say something when we turned ten and had a massive crush on our babysitter, an American name Richard, it was obvious to him I guess because we're twins and he just kept asking. Ogata, who's known us both since elementary school and all through junior high as well as high school, put two and two together when I never quite took a fangirl's advice or words or confessions too seriously; that's not to say he didn't have his own agenda, so I kept him quiet by occasionally rudely rejecting someone and he got to swoop in like a hero, getting my cast-offs. It was pathetic but since he was getting laid (so he said), it didn't matter I guess. One day, I might tell Taka-niisan, but he's so out of this world oblivious sometimes, he might not understand. _

'Speaking of brothers...' Pulling out his cellphone from the gym bag, Daichirō read the message he'd received from his twin, a little surprised by the time. "Stupid Mi-niichan, you were supposed to be here to pick me up. If you don't call me back in exactly ten minutes, when I see you next, I'm going to bully youuuuuuuuuuuuuu~!" And with that, he left a 'cute' voice mail on Misaki's cellphone, so he'd always know that he was loved; he ignored Ogata's quaking, having heard the tail end of the convo and his demonic voice, or just knew not to pry too hard in his business, probably both. "I've got stuff to do. My brother's birthday is today and I don't even have a present." He smiled sweetly – falsely – at Ogata who nodded frantically, holding his hands up in front of him in a gesture of surrender. "Its cool. Sorry for holding you up. See ya 'round!" And darted off.

"Aww man, I always have to do everything by myself." Grabbing his gym bag off the ground, he slung it over his shoulder and slid his phone into his pants pocket, starting to walk. It'd take awhile, he'd have to catch at least two buses, the basketball court was totally in the opposite direction and out of the way of any markets or stores, not to mention his house. "It can't be helped, no use complaining about it."

_When I was still little, I was always clinging to my parents, telling them about the dreams I had that seemed so fantastical, with dragons and magic; I was thought to have too much imagination and coddled a little bit more than strictly necessary. It was a shock to me that those virtual giants in my childish mind had died rather abruptly one day, I threw the biggest tantrum and cried like a little girl, refusing to talk to anyone, not even Misaki. It's true that my brothers may not be the most ideal or the cool ones you read about in stories, but they're mine and I love them. They've always raised and done their best by me, accepted and loved me, treating me kindly even though in actuality, I'm a brat. I'm still spoiled and childish. And I like attention maybe too much. But I'm still growing and learning, maybe one day, one day I too..._

[Takahashi residence]

"Did you really have to leave such a voice-mail on my phone? And in that creepy voice too?" Just as he stepped in the door, Misaki leaped on his back, pinching his cheek pretty hard, making Daichirō cry out in exaggerated shock, but it definitely hurt. "No respect for your older brother, this outta teach you, especially since niichan isn't here to save you-!"

"Let go of me, you ridiculous short person!"

"Oh hush up, you big monkey head!"

"Don't call me a monkey head, tiny!" Pull-pull. "Owowowowow! It huuuuuuuuuuuuuurts!"

CLAP! The resounding clap in the hallway had the two boys freeze. Misaki was half straddling Daichirō, pulling and stretching his cheeks, while Daichirō attempted to fend him off. Standing over them with an unimpressed look was an ash blonde haired, violet eyed stoic man, he was really handsome and Daichirō blushed for a multitude of reasons; mainly because they'd been caught in such an embarrassing, awkward position. "I don't think I want to know." The mystery man directed this at his brother, and his brother did the most embarrassing thing – he blushed.

Before he could bring to light this uncharacteristic behavior, because really, Misaki was going to be Misaki regardless of what anyone thought, the breath was knocked from his lungs as a knee was accidentally forced into his chest as his twin struggled to get up. "It isn't like that between us!" He turned to Daichirō's prone figure, the younger rolling around slightly, holding his abused body. "Sorry, Daichirō! Are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah." Shakily, he got to his feet, and when he did so, punched him lightly in the arm. "Next time, think, you idiot. Sheesh, if you'd have crushed Taka-niisan's present..." Letting that sentence drag off as the point had been made, he jerked a thumb at the hottie. "By the way, who's this guy? One of brother's friends or co-workers? You shouldn't let strangers into the house."

"Don't treat me like the kid when you're the kid brother." Misaki said childishly. Daichirō rolled his eyes. "This is Usami Akihiko, yes, a friend of niichan's and my tutor." Daichirō's expression showed understanding and he nodded. "I see. Usami-Sensei has my sympathy. Your grades are horrible." he teased his brother, bowing properly and avoiding Misaki's swung fist. "Brat!" Daichirō said nothing in defense and stuck his tongue out even. "Usagi-chan-sensei, this guy's my twin, Daichirō. I guess you could tell if he didn't look the part of a ruffian."

Walking backwards and avoiding Akihiko, Daichirō continued to show off his brattish side, making obnoxious faces and giving his older brother the finger. He heard the older man say something quietly to Misaki and decided to leave them alone, heading into the kitchen. Food was already on the table, as were the presents and reaching into his gym bag, he placed it an ordinary black box among the other presents. Once that was done, he exited the kitchen and was about to go upstairs, get a shower and put on some proper clothes, hoping to beat Takahiro before he got home.

That was the intention at least, but once that water hit him, his muscles relaxed and he ended up taking a bath instead, using his special brand of soap to get extra fresh and clean. 'Geez, Misaki could've at least let me know that there was a cute man here. To think he saw us tussling on the floor like uneducated idiots in the school yard.' He could hear Takahiro's voice and mentally shrugged, so he'd greet his brother later. Sticking his leg out, he used his wash cloth to wipe at his leg, pausing when he heard raised voices. What the heck? 'There's always something going on in this house. Out of sight, out of mind.' Shrugging it off, he continued bathing, it was rare he had an opportunity to just relax, not with the stress of college exams and pressure of getting into the college he wanted to be in.

_In the end, although he came back with red eyes and this complicated expression on his face, avoiding Takahiro completely, Misaki didn't tell me what was bothering him and there was something up with Usami-Sensei too. Although I was curious and as per usual, my eldest brother, alongside his new wife to be (shocking that bit of news that was indeed) was completely oblivious to the atmosphere surrounding these two. For some reason, they seemed...closer. I'm not sure I like it. For the moment, I've been taken in Usami-Sensei's apartment alongside Misaki since Takahiro moved to Osaka, at least that was the quickly made up deal between my brothers and Usami-Sensei but I've been trying to find my own place and a job._

_Oh! Before I forget, I was accepted into M University and have a scholarship that basically pays for everything, except food and board, alongside Misaki, we're gonna be in different departments so I doubt we'll see each other much but I could be mistaken._

_I don't know. But I do know that I'm eager to try this college life out and open the door to many opportunities. Maybe I too will one day find 'The One'._

* * *

And that's a wrap! I like the response to the sex scene in the last chapter, yes I do. Glad I've still got some skill in that area. But anyway, this chapter, we got a glimpse into Daichirō's mindset, not to mention, with him staying with the Romantica couple, he's bound to encounter some mentally scarring (sexy) scenes involving them at some point. And I'm pretty sure that Mitsuhashi _does_ actually have dorms, unless Shinobu was staying at home with his father, the Dean, I was a little iffy on that score; for those worried, no. He won't indefinitely be staying with Misaki and Akihiko, because after all, how else would he and Haruhiko have sexy time? I'm kinda building up a solid story here, not just a rush meeting. I want y'all to actually see the character development and the bonds he makes. Mainly because I find it hilarious that everyone inadvertently knows each other but they're not aware of the others' lovers. For example, Akihiko knows Hiroki and Nowaki knows that Hiroki used to be in love with Akihiko, Miyabi and Nowaki work together, Misaki's a student, Shinobu's a student, it's just...Small world.

As last time, please do not just favorite and follow, click the review button and leave me something to wake up to. It motivates me to write longer and longer chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: ...Do I really have to do this? I'm still poor and don't own any hot characters mentioned in the story. **Weeps**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Scenes during varying times, places, with different people flashed behind his eyelids. Too fast to fully enjoy, dissect, and understand. Even so, his subconscious attempted it, instinctively knowing that this mattered, he should know, should have always known.

**There is no good and evil, only power and those too weak to seek it.**

Icy dread traveled down his spine and fanned out, upward, threatening to choke him. Viridian eyes snapped open and Daichirō threw the covers off his long, lean body, nearly tripping in his haste, he shook the persistent cover off his foot and twisted the knob to the bathroom door, flicking on the light absentmindedly. His body nearly bent in half when his knees fell onto the cold tiles on the floor and bile came spewing out like a tsunami wave. Clutching at the porcelain base of the shit can, throat sore and feeling miserable, the dream that had disturbed him to the point of nausea was gone now. Once he was finished puking, he pressed the little lever, opening the medicine cabinet and grabbed his toothbrush, mouth wash and some generic brand of cold medicine that he'd be taking just in case. Since he was already up and awake, Daichirō decided to bathe and get dressed for the day, maybe make breakfast and a bento box if Misaki wasn't already up and doing those things himself.

_My name's Takahashi Daichirō, 18 years old. Currently, I'm staying in a high class, five bedroom apartment in the best area of Tokyo with my twin brother, Misaki, and Usami-Sensei. In order to pay my way and not feel like such a layabout, I often run errands to the grocery store and the market for food and cleaning supplies, I even do laundry for everyone occasionally. It's almost been a month and most days, it's pretty cool. But..._

"Aww, you beat me to the kitchen. Good mor—Ehehehe, not that I mind, but do you two think you could wait til I'm out the door before getting freaky?" Daichirō sighed, as if burdened but with his sun tanned skin, one could easily see that he was blushing, and blushing badly, he'd come across Usami-Sensei with his hand up Misaki's shirt and probably whispering lewd things in his ears. "Kyahhhhhhh! It's not what it looks like!" Misaki yanked himself free, slapping Akihiko's hands away from his body and tripped into a pile of paper. "...Misaki, you know you just said the most cliché line in the universe right?" Daichirō deadpanned, sending an unimpressed look at his twin, dropping his book-bag and leaned down, helping him fix up Akihiko's manuscripts that'd been tossed around. "Although you nabbed a boyfriend first, I'm not going to rag on you for having your private time." he added with a shit eating grin, grabbing his twin's wrist and leaned back some, stopping him from throttling him as he so clearly wanted to. "He's not my b-b-bo-boyfriend, idiotidiotidiotidiotidiot!" Misaki protested, face completely flushed and Daichirō risked a discrete glance up at the ash blonde haired man but his face was unreadable as always.

_But dealing with an in-denial older brother having an early midlife crisis and his perverted lover is taxing sometimes. Oh! I found out that "straight as straight as can be" Misaki batted for the same team just a little while after Taka-niisan's wedding, when he fell ill and Usami-Sensei came over to check on him, that amount of tenderness just wasn't something a tutor would give his student, so instead of asking my pig headed brother, I instead confronted Usami-Sensei directly. _

'They say that the truth will set you free.' Daichirō mused, a pile of papers neatly in each hand but curiosity got the better of him and he read a few lines. And a few more. ...and a few more. "'Akihiko's rough tongue rubbed against...'" he made a light, almost needy sound at the back of his throat. "'Misaki felt his body becoming...'" And another sound, Misaki snatched the manuscript from his hands and tore it apart. Daichirō broke into peals of laughter. "My brother the prude, I can't fuckin' believe it. You're in a BL manga, you lucky shit. I knew Usami-Sensei wrote books but holy fucking damn, bro, this is awesome. It's like the biggest tribute ever."

"W-W-What the hell are you talking about, idiotttttttttttttttttttttttt?!"

"I'm talking about how everyone is going to know your name now if that gets published." Pull-pull. "Owowowowow, why am I being punished, I didn't do anything!"

"Excuse me, did this lewd mouth not just make all those embarrassing noises just a second ago!?" Pinch-pinch-pinch.

"Don't you two have to be at Mitsuhashi by 8:30?" Akihiko was the picture of calm indifference, smoking his cigarette and watching the two Takahashi brothers tussle and play fight (it may not have been very playful on Misaki's end but still) like little kids. He was learning not to get jealous about having his Misaki time infringed upon, mainly because Daichirō was an ally in his goal of making Misaki accept him as his lover without reservations or embarrassment.

"Crap! You're right. I totally forgot. But it's okay, I can always take my bike-" Misaki cut him off. "-And your helmet." Rolling his eyes and dodging the swipe sent to his face, he nodded wearily. "And the helmet. Of course." Snagging some breakfast off the table, he scooped up his book-bag once more and shoved it in his mouth, chewing as he hustled upstairs, grabbing his wallet and shoving the shiny black helmet underneath his arm.

"Drive safe. Watch the roads and be careful of little kids in the street!" Waving lightly and giving a nod to show that he got it, Daichirō was out of the apartment.

_Ever since our parents died ten years ago, Misaki doesn't like driving in cars when the weather man predicts rain, and with Usami-Sensei buying me this candy red motorcycle straight off the lot, my brother doesn't like that either. He claims that it's a death trap, noisy and a bunch of other things I tuned out. I have my motorcycle license and I'm a responsible driver, I know this and he knows this, but old fears have a way of coming out in different ways. So why didn't I tell him about my dreams? I guess...because I didn't want to burden him with the truth, the truth that after a long respite, I had a feeling that they were coming back. _

_It'd just make him sad._

[Mitsuhashi]

Daichirō killed the engine and removed the key from the ignition, swinging his legs over, one at a time before both feet touched solid ground. He took off his helmet and smiled at a few passing girls who were watching him with star struck eyes. 'Definitely into the bad boy type.' "Good morning~" Although he was gay as a gay guy could be, he had no issues with attention, positive or negative, unlike Misaki and enjoyed fanning the flames of people's imagination. "Would either of you happen to know where the administration's office is?" he inquired, stepping closer and pretended not to notice how their eyes darted from his face, down to his legs and undoubtedly was checking his shoe size.

"I-It's this way. Ari and I'll take you." One girl grabbed his left hand. "For sure, it's no trouble." The other linked elbows with him, they then started to walk with Daichirō in the middle, with those long legs of his, he had absolutely no trouble keeping up with them.

One thing was for sure. It definitely wasn't high school anymore and the young women on campus weren't shy about going after what they wanted. At least some of them. If he'd stayed a few minutes more, he'd have seen Misaki arrive in Akihiko's car with the novelist and might have even had his brother walk with him, but as they say, opportunities were wasted and near-misses more than coincidental. He'd walked around with the two girls, Ari and Sayuri, for awhile, the two claimed to be sisters but he doubted that little piece of information for some reason, though he was careful not to show it on his face. But if he casted a knowing glance in Sayuri's direction, watching her watch Ari's ass as the girl walked away, well, what could she do except blush and glance away, looking uncomfortable.

He knew exactly which way the wind was blowing on that score.

"So, are you a first year? What major are you?" Sayuri asked, inquisitive. "Humanities." Daichirō figured the first question didn't need answering. There were a few departments in this school, sure, but break times were pretty much at the same time for everyone and lunch, he stood out in a crowd, he was positive she'd have noticed him. "Oh! That's cool. Guess that makes me your sempai." He gave her a cheesy thumbs up and she swatted his chest, he grinned at her stricken face once she realized she'd overstepped her boundaries.

"Ooooooooi! I brought sweet buns and soft drinks. Let's eat~" Ari came running towards them at that moment, arms laden down with food from a vending machine, a handsome, silver haired glasses wearing guy trailed behind her at a slower pace. "Did you two get along while I was gone?" she nudged Sayuri who chuckled awkwardly and nodded. "Yuri-chan remembers Sumi-san, right? Sumi, this is, ah..."

"M'name's Daichirō. Takahashi Daichirō, nice to meet you, sempai!" Grinning, he accepted his own soft drink from Ari, waving off her awkward bow and apologies for not asking his name in the first place. "Likewise. I'm Sumi Keiichi." and then he smiled, softly, closed mouth, not showing any teeth and eye closed.

'I don't know why, but this Keiichi guy rubs me the wrong way.' "Um, sorry to leave so abruptly, but I actually need to go. I'm supposed to be meeting someone right now." It was a lie that was told so smoothly, it rolled off his tongue with ease and became truth in his world. "I completely lost track of time. Must be first day jitters or something. See you guys around? Sayuri, Ari?" Once given the conformational nod and even Sayuri's subtle glance, he realized that she was uncomfortable too but was unwilling to leave her 'friend' with an obvious snake in the grass. 'We might actually get along and become friends. I should be wary of him.'

**Later in the week...**

With an ease that only he could pull off, Daichirō adjusted to his new classes and even sat with Sayuri, being nice to Ari whenever he saw her in passing by in the halls. It seemed that the same Sumi he'd met previously had latched onto his brother for some inconceivable reason and they were 'friends'. Once or twice, he and Sayuri would eat with the duo, him mainly to make sure that the guy wasn't doing anything suspicious to Misaki, like touching him or making unwanted advances. He didn't exactly approve of his brother telling every little thing about Usami-Sensei's habits and stuff, but it wasn't his place to tell Misaki to shut up and stop being naive.

He had a feeling that the lesson would be learned soon enough and harshly.

Besides, this was his college experience too, he couldn't always be there to hold his brother's hand and pull him out of bad situations. "A date? You want to go out with me?" Raising a skeptic eyebrow, he glanced at the upperclassmen who merely smiled back and shrugged. "Yes. You fascinate me, you and Miss Sayuri. I can tell you don't like me but this is why I asked – so you could get to know me."

There was a trap, somewhere in the invitation. But he was pretty hot and this way, Daichirō could figure out the things that would have him backing off Misaki and thus Akihiko would chill out and everything would smooth out in the apartment. "-Fine. But I'm picking out where we eat and I'm not staying out too late, or going home with y-!" While he tried to lay out the ground rules, Sumi had taken a step forward, cupping his cheeks, tilted his head up slightly and captured his lips in a deep kiss. "If I'm truly horrible on this date, you can chew me out later." Another shorter kiss was given. "Are we taking your motorcycle?" Sumi asked, running his hands through his hair in a way that could be described as being nervous but Daichirō doubted he even knew what it meant to be nervous, it was obvious that he was faking it.

"No motorcycle, it's supposed to rain today. I'm supposed to be getting a ride with Akihiko and Mi-niichan, guess I'll let them know my plans." As Daichirō turned away to pull out his cellphone, he missed the smile that Sumi aimed in his direction.

_So, I took one for the team. I'm dating Sumi-sempai. Damn, that's sort of surreal, I'm dating this guy who's obviously got his own agenda. Misaki of course thinks that's great but Usami-Sensei pulled me to the side when he was cooking dinner and advised me to watch my back. I agreed to do so even though I didn't need the reminder._

_It was a dangerous game that I've just stepped into..._

* * *

And that's a wrap! So, Daichirō and Sumi are dating. Is it a real romance or is it just a way to get closer to Usagi? Of course it's a ploy to make a pass at Akihiko! But not to worry, our resident Dai-chan isn't falling for the whole Cinderella, sweep him off his feet routine, he'll be using this guy just as much as he's being used. There will be sex most likely next chapter, never did I promise that he'd be a true blue virgin when he and Haruhiko meet but he's not gonna turn into a slut.

I did some research on whether or not 18 year old's are allowed to drive motorcycles and yes. With a class 1 type of license and any motorcycle with engine displacement over 400 cc or 50 cc (being an ordinary motorcycle) he can. ...Don't ask me to dumb that down, because I can't. Information came from wikipedia.

In Japan, the overwhelming majority of college students attend full-time day programs. In 1990 the most popular courses, enrolling almost 40 percent of all undergraduate students, were in the social sciences, including business, law, and accounting. Other popular subjects were engineering (19 percent), the humanities (15 percent), and education (7 percent). The average costs (tuition, fees, and living expenses) for a year of higher education in 1986 were 1.4 million yen (US$10,000). To help defray expenses, students frequently work part-time or borrow money through the government-supported Japan Scholarship Association. Assistance is also offered by local governments, nonprofit corporations, and other institutions.

I chose for Dai-chan to be a student who took humanities classes because I think in a way, he wants to understand his dreams, what they mean.

Please don't just favorite and follow the story, review it too, thanks. That's my inspiration. That's how these chapters are getting to you so fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Junjo Romantica nor Harry Potter characters. If you try to sue me, you'll likely only get some old notebooks and poems, probably

* * *

**Author's Notes**: It has come to my attention that I might unintentionally be fast pacing through this story, doing the one thing I hate the most: quantity over quality. My apologies everyone, I hope you enjoy this filler chapter while I work on the real chapter three.

The reason I've taken so long with this chapter is because of this particular review got me thinking: Kairenayui chapter 3 . Jun 28

Noooo! Make it a twist and make Sumi fall for Daichiro for real. Then twist it again for Daichiro to really fall for Usagi's older half brother. I don't know it I can take it if Daichiro lose his virginity to Sumi.

The idea could be interesting but ultimately it clashed with the general outline I had. At least the thought of Daichirō not losing his virginity to Sumi, that's actually necessary for later events to make sense. No matter how hard I thought on it, in the end, I regrettably can't agree with you. It'll be marked, so you can skip it if you like.

Without further ado, let the story continue!

* * *

**Chapter 2.5: Junjo Toxic; (Kinda) First Date**

'I guess this is actually the best I can do for now...' Staring into the slightly foggy mirror, a reflection stared back at him. For the first time in nearly four years of regularly dyeing and streaking his hair in order to better stand out, he was...normal looking for once; unlike Misaki's somewhat spiky hair, his was an unruly short taupe-brown color, with bangs that reached just below his eyes.

_My name's Takahashi Daichirō. I'm eighteen years old. And today, I think I've agreed to something foolish. No, I've agreed to do something more than foolish, so embarrassingly crazy it borders on idiocy, and even then, I think idiocy is going on another level for what I've let myself be talked into._

"You really look nice. Do you think you'll keep your hair like this?" Misaki asked, tilting his head to the side in slight bemusement as he stared up at his twin who for once actually looked remotely similar to him. Was it crazy to admit that deep down at times, he'd wondered really, if they had anything identical at all about each other. Even though he knew his brother valued his independence, perhaps it was selfish of him to want them to look alike, maybe even dress alike occasionally, be the stereotypical twins that everyone expected. "It could be growing on me. I mean, no one wants to hire a guy who looks like he robs the store that he works at." Daichirō rubbed the back of his neck and smiled insincerely. Misaki winced and slapped him in the chest.

"Don't say that and don't get discouraged! So the last few interviews went badly, today is a new day and it's going to be better than the last. Say it with me." the older of the two ordered, grabbing his hands. Sighing, he dully repeated word for word along his twin. "Good, okay. Here's some breakfast. Is your cellphone on and fully charged?" Nod. "That's even better. Get out there and do your best." Misaki was half pushing the taller boy towards the door.

_Ogata managed to get in contact with me. I don't know how and I don't know why or care, but he's involved with some pretty shady characters that he owes money to, and he can't pay it all by himself, not with how much he's being paid at his job. So he flat out told me that I had to help or he'd tell Taka-niisan that I like cock. Yeah, wonderful friend there. I didn't tell Misaki that I've actually already got a job. Because it's the most embarrassing job ever. _

"Welcome to Kyoei, where we help your fantasies come true~" The standardized, almost flirty greeting line fell from his mouth easily as he smiled coyly at the cute couple that entered the little backstreet shop. "I'm Hyo-" Ogata wrapped an arm around his shoulders all friendly like, making the girl blush and giggle while her boyfriend just looked a bit uncomfortable. "-and I'm Mizuki 3" The vulture threw in a wink and smirk. "If you need anything, please let us know." The two said at the same time.

Once the couple walked off, the girl giggling uncontrollably, Daichirō shrugged off Ogata's hand and the other man made a show of wiping his hand on his pants leg. "Geez, that raise sure as shit isn't wort this humiliation." the irritable boy muttered underneath his breath, but still loud enough for Daichirō to hear. "Need I point out the stupidity of your decisions that landed you in this position in the first place?" There was no sympathy to be found from Daichirō. "Excuse me, Mr. Perfect, some of us actually have to work for a living to pay rent and buy food." Ogata shot back at him, not giving an inch.

'Is that really how the world views me as? Perfect? Unblemished and without problems? Ha!' Deciding that dealing with him would be a waste of time and oxygen, Daichirō reached for his magazine, about to open it when the bell chimed again and he mentally sighed. Looking up, he froze. Sumi stared at him, just as stunned, honestly surprised for once. He was by himself, thank God, but to come here meant...**Brain bleach, he needed brain bleach!** Ogata seemed to understand the situation, or at the least didn't want him to stand there like an idiot forever and began their normal greeting, sounding incredibly awkward as he did so. There was a reason that Daichirō was considered the main selling point for the store, even in his "straight edge" style, he was undeniably attractive to both the male and female eye.

"-I'm Mizuki." Finally snapping out of his daze, the brown haired teen managed a smile and was about to complete their gimmick although it was in reverse. "And I'm-" Sumi cut him off. "You're Daichirō." he said this was full confidence, silencing the other boy before he could even come up with an adequate lie. "I've never seen you in here before today. This is where you work now?" The question might as well have been a statement judging by the knowing glint in his eyes, and he couldn't quite look him, too ashamed. After a full minute, he nodded. "Not anymore. You're quitting today. Right now actually."

'Wha-?!' "What! Look pal, you can't just waltz in here and try to order decent working folk around." Ogata exploded, hitting the counter with an open palm, agitated. "'Decent working folk'." Sumi's glasses flashed ominously and his glare was enough to chill the room. "Clearly something shady is going on. Daichirō has more pride than to step foot in here, which leads me to think that you're holding something over his head." As Ogata sputtered angrily, he turned his attention to the other boy in question. "Get your things please. We're leaving."

_I don't know why. Or maybe deep down, I do, but I listened to Sumi-sempai. Like some pathetic damsel in distress in a cheesy romance movie, I let him throw his weight around and come to my rescue. It was all very embarrassing and cliché. And yet...and yet there's a warmth in my chest. He didn't ask me for specifics, just took me to dinner and complimented my hairstyle. _

"Um, what's this?" Daichirō blinked in confusion when Sumi used the chance to hold hands and place a folded up piece of paper into his hold. "Jobs that pay over 1500 yen per hour, they're legit. You can look into them if you truly need the money that bad." Sumi smiled, back to being his normal manipulative self. Flicking the paper away, he yanked his hand free. "Look, _**jerk**_. Not that I don't appreciate what you did for me back there, but I'm not one of those dependent little hussies that need permission from their boyfriends or husbands to do every little thing. And I most certainly don't need help from you to get a job. Even if I have to beg on my hands and feet to every employer, I most certainly won't do the same for y-!" Two fingers were placed against his lips, silencing his rant and as he contemplated biting those digits, a gentle hand lifted his chin and he met Sumi's gaze head on.

"That came out wrong. I was completely incorrect and stupid in my approach. Let me try again?" Giving him a 'get on with it' look, Sumi nodded. "Please consider employment at one of those jobs. I don't want you working some place where you're blatantly unhappy." Removing his fingers, he exhaled and rocked back on his heels. "Better?" Nodding curtly, Daichirō nodded. "Good. I'd hate for our date to end on such a sour note."

Sputtering, "D-Date? This isn't a date. You friggin' moron!" Sumi smiled sneakily and the brown haired teen's hackles rose, he tried to turn, to get away, but the older man captured his wrist, yanking him forward, and then kissed him. It wasn't like their first kiss, or even the second, this was gentle almost, like a hug. "It's kind of a date. Just admit it~"

_I freely admit that I don't understand him, this manipulative guy who I call my boyfriend. But even if this was all a game to him, this not first date between us was remarkably...sweet. Tomorrow, I'll be better, tomorrow my guard will be all the way up. But for now. _

_For now, I'll enjoy the moment._

* * *

And that's a wrap! I have very little to say this chapter that I didn't already mention in the author's notes. Unfortunately, there was no sex this chapter, as my sister discouraged me from writing it so soon in their relationship. Comparatively, I dubbed this couple as Toxic to the Harry/Haruhiko Passion, I'm assuming you can all guess why.

Also, Kyoei Lingerie Shop is a real thing.

Please review and let me know your thoughts about this chapter, I'm anxious to know what you all think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own any cuties from either series. And I'm depressed saying it each time. Because the more I re-read up on those Junjo characters, the more I fall in love with Nowaki who's easily the most mature and thoughtful out of the entire cast, not mention he's tall, I like tall guys; too bad Hiroki doesn't like to share LOL

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Daichirō had managed to convince his brother to let him cook for once. As he did so, he had headphones on and was shaking his body to the melody, singing along occasionally. He wasn't American Idol worthy, but he didn't sound like a cat died in his throat either.

_Ima kimi o mamoritai  
Kokoro kara tsuyoko naritai  
Tsukaretara boku no moto he oide  
Soshite made habataite  
_

_Kanata no hoshi ga  
Mabushii hikari o hanatsu  
Kimi wa tenshi o dakishimete  
Inoru you ni miageteru  
"Chiisaku tatte"  
"Dare ni mo mmake wa shinai" to  
Atsuku hitamuki na hitomi ga  
Boku ni sou katari kaket_a

Hugging his waist as if being held by a protective lover, his viridian eyes were oh so inviting, almost slumberous, an unconscious invitation; a siren's call. Really, he was so into it that he nearly missed the fact that the egg had finished cooking. Swiftly, with reflexes that he'd never been sure where he'd gotten, he flipped the fluffy omelet, sliding it onto the plate that was already filled with bacon and raisin oatmeal and two biscuits. That's right, he'd gone for the American style breakfast today after watching the food channel late last night.

Displacing his headphones enough that he could hear a response (if he got one), Daichirō called up the stairs. "Usami-sensei, Mi-niichan, I'm leaving now, breakfast is on the table. Make sure to eat _all_~" Sliding his headphones back into place and grabbing his book-bag that was placed by the cabinet, and slung it onto his left shoulder, he stepped out of his sandals and was shoving his feet into his shoes.

The brown haired youth looked up curiously when he noticed the doorknob was turning and then opened to reveal a pretty, long red-brown haired, dark blue eyed woman. "Oh! Hello there." The woman smiled and automatically, he smiled back, as was the polite thing to do. "Sorry I'm being rude. But assuming since you have the key, you either know Sensei, or...well, there is no 'or'. My brother would've mentioned meeting a beautiful woman like you to me." Being flattering never hurt anyone. "I'm sorry to be abrupt but I've gotta go now. I'm behind schedule as is." Giving her one half halfhearted wave and being so rude, but really, he was on a schedule, Daichirō beat a hasty retreat; if he'd looked back after rushing out the door, he'd have noticed her staring bemusedly after him.

[Sumi's house]

"If it was that big of a burden, you didn't have to come pick me up." Although Sumi's face was calm and indifferent as always, there was just something about his tone that screamed at Daichirō that he may have been miffed at him for being late, the upperclassmen was pretty anal about keeping to things on time. "When you made up those lovely little calculations, you forgot to factor in traffic and pedestrians. Forgive me for not playing God and running people over or running a red light." Daichirō retorted, removing a spare helmet from his book-bag.

Sumi stared at the helmet silently. "Look, I don't have time to play these little games with you. My classes start earlier than yours and I don't want to miss half the lecture because you're mad-" Dating was starting to seem more like a chore than actual chores that he did at Usami-Sensei's apartment and the brown haired teen didn't like it. "We've been dating for a few weeks and it might go over your head, but did it ever occur to you that I might want _affection_ from the guy I'm dating? Nothing serious, just a kiss or two that I don't have to initiate." Accepting the helmet with a sigh, he climbed on the bike, swinging his legs on either side, straddling the metal contraption and wrapping his arms around the younger teen's middle. Daichirō was stunned silent. "You have classes right, aren't you in a hurry to y'know, drive?" Ignoring his sarcastic question, the youngest Takahashi drove off towards the school.

_I never quite looked at it that way, that Sumi-sempai would actually want to kiss me. I mean, I know I'm attractive and I know I act like I know it all sometimes, but really, this is my first relationship. I didn't really understand how he worked, what he was thinking, if he really enjoyed my company, or maybe it was just his way to be so aloof and mysterious while I got bent out of shape over everything and nothing. _

_We were complete opposites. _

_And I'm not sure that's a good thing. _

Once they arrived on campus, Daichirō parked and Sumi got off the bike, shrugging his bag more comfortably upon his shoulders, about to head off, the younger stopped him with a single touch on his wrist. When Sumi looked back, almost inquiring what was wrong, the question died on his tongue as the brunette took the initiative and kissed the older teen, closing his eyes. There was a dull thud of something hitting the ground but what it was exactly didn't matter, hands rested firmly on his hips but went no lower, and he was brought even closer, close enough where he could feel the heat come off Sumi in waves, smell his cologne; the kiss remained chaste but there was an intensity, an inexplicable emotion where previously, there was nothing to be found.

It took a few moments before he realized: lust.

"W-We should stop." Daichirō broke the kiss abruptly, turning his face away, turning red. Sumi didn't say anything, so he shyly looked at his...boyfriend, the bespectacled teen had a healthy flush to his cheeks and his eyes were gleaming with emotion. It was thrilling as it was terrifying. "Um, sempai..." he queried when he didn't say anything at first. "Call me Keiichi." It took a few minutes, but the silver haired youth calmed down, removing his glasses to wipe them on his shirt, they'd fogged up in all the excitement. "Please. I'd really like it." The glasses were returned to his face and he smiled. "Shall we get to class?"

"Sure...Keiichi." It felt strange, intimate to be saying the upperclassman's first name, but he'd been given permission and they were dating, so it wasn't rude, not really. Maybe in time he'd get used to saying it without hesitating, but for now, he hoped the older teen would be patient with him if he forgot and called him by his surname instead.

Shameful as it was to admit, this was one of those moments when he wished he'd been more open with Takahiro about his sexuality so that he could go to his eldest brother for advice. As it was, Misaki was no closer to realizing that he was actually homosexual, or at the least bisexual, and Usami-sensei just didn't give off the vibe that he'd be willing to talk about anything other than his twin. If only he had an actual friend to talk to about this kind of stuff.

Never did he feel so unbearably alone until that point. He went to class with that cloud hanging over him like an invisible noose getting tighter and tighter.

**The following day...**

"So you're going over Sumi-sempai's house later? Aww, but I was hoping we might actually get to spend some time together. Like, just general brother to brother bonding stuff." Misaki was completely pouting over the fact that Usami-sensei's editor, Aikawa, supposedly looked good standing beside him or something ridiculous like that. "Aren't we being manly and bonding with beer right now?" Daichirō asked, totally not enthused. He was enjoying one of Sensei's BL manga that his twin hadn't destroyed. "Misa—Oh." Clutching at the cigarette smoking shirt like a lifeline, he looked very tiny and vulnerable laying on the sofa like that. Kind of like a cat, it was cute.

Going about doing the chores and tossing away the empty beer cans, he left a messily scrawled note for the older boy in case he woke up and wondered where he was. Suddenly, Daichirō had the need to go see Sumi now, right now. Maybe they could kiss some more, maybe do a little more than kissing. But when he arrived at Sumi's flat, before he could even knock, the door was thrown open and he took a step back to avoid being hit in the face.

It was a redhead male with expressive green eyes and his shirt was half off, he seemed pretty angry. More than angry. Daichirō's brain felt slow, as it took in the hickey and the scratch marks, and then Sumi was there, right there, looking furious. Like some dark lord of ancient times.

That didn't matter though.

"You need t-" Finally registering his presence, Sumi swung his head in his direction. "Daichirō? What are you..."

_It was as if cotton had been stuffed in my ears. I could only stand there like an idiot. I thought I knew better, that I was prepared, that I understood. But I don't. I didn't. Someone help me. My heart hurts._

* * *

And that's a wrap. I know what you're all going to say, Sumi is an asshole, which he is. But in this instance, it really isn't what Daichirō thinks it is. He hasn't cheated on him. Someone suggested that there be a Shinobu/Daichirō bond, kyaaaaa, we're totally on the same brainwave. I imagine they'll be very close since their older counterparts are close in the same age range.

Next chapter is a filler episode where Daichirō actually meets and interacts with the Egoist couple. Fun fun times ahead.

As always, review please. Don't just favorite and follow, it's allowing me to continue writing. Thank you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: If I owned any of these characters, Haruhiko wouldn't be by himself. He'd canonically have someone who loved him or admired him from afar, something...

* * *

**Chapter 3.5; My heart is not a pinata**

_My name's Takahashi Daichirō, I'm eighteen years old. Currently, I attend Mitsuhashi University as a Humanities major. Generally speaking, although in different departments and studying a subject completely alien to one's peers, students have at least two Sensei(s) teaching the same required courses (Japanese Literature, Math, History, etc.) while remaining flexible to the students' schedules. For example, Misaki is taught by Kamijou Hiroki, while I'm taught by Miyabi Yoh. Misaki takes Lit. in the morning, while mine is after lunch and we return to class at noon. The reason I'm bringing this up I guess is because I often eat...or used to eat with Misaki-niichan and Sumi-sempai during lunch. After the spectacle I made of myself when I decided to pop up unannounced at Sumi's house a few weeks ago, nowadays I eat with Sayuri or Ari, I prefer Sayuri's quiet presence to Ari's bold, in-your-face attitude, her continuous questions about everything short of the meaning of life is also grating. _

_In theory, distancing myself from the person who'd inevitably hurt me was the way to go. But Sumi-sempai refused to quietly leave my life, any chance he could, he would try to talk to me, get me to listen. But why should I? Clearly something was going on with he and the redhead, Tsumori Jin, as if God didn't hate me enough, the guy is an upperclassmen and a Law major, now that he'd recognized my face, he started hounding me too whenever Sumi wasn't._

YANK. Someone grabbed him by his collar, covering his mouth before he could call out in shock and Daichirō's hands flailed awkwardly, smacking somebody's face? Chest? "Will you calm down? I didn't sneak out of class just to be used as target practice for UST." He recognized the voice as Jin and nearly elbowed the older teen before abruptly he was released. "What a new low you've reached, Sumi, kidnapping your own boyfriend to grovel."

"He's not my boyfriend." Daichirō snapped irritably, fixing his rumpled shirt and missing the brief flicker of hurt that crossed Sumi's face. "We're just two students who happen to attend the same school, that's all." Jin snorted and the brunette turned his gaze in his direction, his normally neutral expression giving way to irritation, not to mention very very strong dislike. "Don't turn your nose up at me just because you're older, if you've got a problem, say it, skank." The insult is hurled and the gauntlet thrown.

Jin's green eyes nearly turn nearly black in their fury. "You should watch what you say to me, you little brat. The only reason you're throwing a hissyfit is because you think that I slept with Sumi-kun, and no. I did not. I have very distinct tastes and it leans towards girls. Girls with big breasts and little brains in their heads."

That took the wind out of his sails. "W-What?" Snorting with contempt, Jin leaned in close, using those few inches he had on Daichirō to be further intimidating, not that it was really working so much as pissing the younger male off. "I like women. Pussy, vagina. Meow, not woof. Getting it yet?" Pressing the heel of his hand into his forehead, Daichirō tried to think, but his train of thought kept coming back to one realization.

He was wrong.

The whole time he'd tried to be mature and get rid of Sumi, like ripping off a band-aid, and the entire time, the man had been innocent. So it appeared. "Fine, you're straight. What were you doing at Sumi-sempai's flat? You had..." he blushed here and Jin smiled with amusement. "Hickies and scratches? Bite-marks? Proud trophies of my frequent conquest, an older married woman. Not that it's any of your business really, but she kicked me out and I'd lost the key to my pad, so I went to his spot to get my spare or crash. He wasn't in the mood for company, silly me." The redhead drawled with boredom, everything about his posture and body language telling Daichirō that he was telling the truth. "That's all I was trying to tell you for these past few weeks, that nothing weird or strange between us was going on. Now that my duty is done, I've gotta jet. Peace!"

Daichirō couldn't look at Sumi. He was so embarrassed. "I don't know what to say." he admitted quite honestly. "Then don't say anything at all. Just nod or shake your head." Getting a small glare for his cool tone, Sumi eyed the younger boy. "Am I correct in assuming that I'm the first person to ask you on a date, ever?" Nod. "Kiss you?" Nod. "Ride on your bike?" Nod. "The only one who made advances towards you?" Hesitant nod and Sumi's eyes narrow. "We'll go back to that question later. ...am I still your boyfriend? Do you still wish to be with me? Say it now, clear and consciously, and I'll let you go without any ill-will."

_Did I want that? To be free of this man who constantly does what he wants while trampling over my objections and feelings? Do I want to be free to look for someone who doesn't hide his laughter or scorn, who doesn't confuse me at every opportunity with his contradictory behavior?_

Before Daichirō could open his mouth and reply, "HIRO-SAN!" Reality was restored and the realization that class had ended, people were going about their business. Before even realizing what the heck he was doing, he moved on autopilot, anxiety building in his gut, he was supposed to be helping clear out the "Overgrown Forest". He didn't get too far before he was being yanked back again and spun around, Sumi kissed him. Not just one of those lingering pecks, but actually full on, hungry, desperate kisses; kisses that included tongue and his legs nearly turned to jelly as their tongues caressed sensuously, the silver haired youth slowly tapered off the impromptu kissing spree to nibble at the graceful column of his neck, leaving marks...

SHOVE. "Please don't seduce me while I'm trying to think." 'I said it calmly right, my voice wasn't shaking or anything.' "Can we discuss this in private later? Right now I'm not sure how to act with you and my head isn't screwed on straight. I don't want to rush. So I'm asking...for more time." Daichirō's fringe didn't allow for the upperclassmen to get a good read on his expression so it was with regret and maybe a hint of bitterness that he nodded and retreated, for now.

Again they were parting, going in separate directions. Sumi, to class maybe, Daichirō however, was going straight into a pit of crazy, he could feel it in his bones. "I won't accept it! I absolutely won't accept it!" The sight that greeted him was odd, a tall man with hair so black it nearly looked blue, was tailing after Kamijou the Devil, voice incredibly loud, his expression hard to place but whatever that elusive emotion was, something in Daichirō's gut clenched at the sight of it. "Don't yell, this is where I work!"

"Then tell me the real reason! I can't accept it!"

"I've given you enough reasons!"

At this point in the conversation, Daichirō used his unassuming presence (and long legs) to beat the teacher to the door, opening it for him and stepping inside first. He looked back and forth between them, uncertain just what his course of action should be. He and the mystery man were about the same height, the older man maybe a few inches taller than him, so trying to get in his face would likely end badly for him.

"Hiro-san!" And then the man grabbed Kamijou. Even though the man was terrifying to the general student populace, that grip looked like it hurt and against his better judgment, Daichirō stepped in. "You need to back off. He's been screaming up and down the halls that he doesn't want to be bothered right now." The black haired man turned his attention to the brunette and inwardly, he gulped, but outwardly, he remained nonplussed, indifferent frown not showing a hint of emotion. "Daichiro-san, I appreciate what you're doing but please, let me handle this." Hiroki must've seen through his front or something because he subtly placed his body in front of Daichirō's, blocking him from view partially.

"Are you sure, Sensei? Because I can call the police, this guy isn't stalking you or anything?" He asked just to be sure, unclear just when he'd started looking at the older man in the same manner that he looked at Misaki when his twin was having an argument with Akihiko. "It's really okay. I'm fine." And as if to demonstrate that he indeed was okay, Hiroki gave him a calm, completely fake smile that looked genuine enough to other if they hadn't been paying attention to a person's eyes.

His eyes are what gave him away. He wasn't okay.

In his inattention, he missed when Hiroki slammed the door shut, using his weight to keep it locked, but it was hard to ignore exactly what the other man on the opposite side was saying. "Tonight, 7 pm, in front of the usual restaurant. I'll be waiting for you. I'll wait as long as it takes for you. Please lets talk to each other face to face." There was no doubt in his mind that it was a love confession. Not when he could see how absolutely wrecked Hiroki looked, like his world had fallen apart. Feeling as if he was being truly obtrusive and uncomfortable, Daichirō placed his headphones into his ears and got to work on making sense of the monstrosity that was the two professors office space.

[text: Keiichi] We go at my pace.

_I didn't know whether or not the decision I was making was a good one. But it was selfish. I don't want to be alone. I don't ever want to look like that or feel as I did before. So I had to make sure that I was always in control, it'd be hard to do with a guy like Sumi._

* * *

So, they're back together. I'm not quite sure how that happened but it happened anyway. I have the feeling that's going to happen a lot til Haruhiko comes along. In the manga, as of this chapter, we're on chapter nine events-wise, and Haruhiko debuts in chapter 19. Even longer before Junjou Terrorist enters the craziness.

Having mixed feelings about this chapter but I did my best. Tell me what you all think in a review, not just a follow and fave, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I love Junjou Egoist, especially Shinobu-chan, though sadly I still don't own the Junjou Romantica or Harry Potter series, unfortunately

* * *

**WARNING!**: Shameless smut ahead. Meaning, yes, this is the Daichirō/Sumi sex chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_I'm...I like him. Yes, I like him very much. I tried my hardest not to, to keep him at a distance. And he's let me do that, never pushing or trying to take more than I could give him, especially after our temporary separation._

"I appreciate you coming over and cooking dinner, it was delicious, by the way." Sumi was leaned against the doorway of the kitchen, simply watching Daichirō clean up after himself; the offer to help had been rejected strongly. "Don't be stupid, I come over often enough, the least I can do is prepare a meal for you." the younger boy waved off his thanks, using a towel to dry his soapy hands. He found himself encircled, heat coming off of Sumi's body and his scent strong in the air, like a warm and comfortable blanket. "...what are you doing?" A kiss was placed on the back of his head, and then the nape of his neck. "You know what I'm doing." Sumi murmured, placing his hands onto Daichirō's waist, pressing up against his boyfriend, so he could feel the effect he had on him. "Don't pretend to be oblivious, it doesn't suit you." Hands ran up and down his sides, cupping his rear and giving it a generous squeeze. "If you don't want to have sex right now, I understand. But I am hungry for your body. Let me please you, taste you..."

"You're really giving me an option to refuse?" Daichirō sounded incredulous, his heart lurching with what may have been affection. From what he'd gathered about many males on campus from overheard gossip and conversation, regular guys often thought with their dick, barely letting their lovers have a chance to say 'No' before doing the deed and apologizing afterward.

"This is your first relationship." Sumi replied, as if that explained everything. "We've had our ups and downs due to a break down in communication, so I'd like to rectify that by talking with you more, understanding things from your point of view. Sex isn't everything, I know, but I'd have to be dead not to notice when you wear nice jeans that hug your thighs and show off your ass on our dates, or how you let me kiss you more, let my hands wander." he paused. "Did I misunderstand, is it all in my head?"

Shaking his head in negative, blushing up to his ears, Daichirō turned around slowly, Su...no, Keiichi's hard on was pressed against his front now. "I, no. You didn't misunderstand. Can we...can we do s-something? I'm not sure if I want to go all the way, but experimenting doesn't hurt anything, right?" Trying to keep his voice light and casual was a total failure.

In response to the question, totally unashamed, Keiichi dropped his pants, standing completely naked in the kitchen. Daichirō blushed a bright tomato red and nearly covered his face in embarrassment. "Experimenting is more than okay. This is normal. It's what couples do." the older man said in his best reassuring tone before reaching down and touching himself. Transfixed and unable to come up with something witty or intelligent, he watched the silverette squeeze his cock in hand firmly, but not too hard, dragging his thumb over the mushroom head of his penis, teasing himself. Not consciously aware of what he was doing, he sank to his knees, licking Keiichi's balls and causing his older boyfriend to give a strange hissing laugh.

"And here I thought I'd be doing this part for a few rounds, get you used to it. Do you want to suck my dick, Dai-kun?" The familiar teasing tone is heard in Keiichi's voice, nearly smothered by the husky quality. Looking up at Keiichi's face, he swallowed hard and nodded, "Please." he whispered. Keiichi released his cock; it was hard, twitching and leaking pre-cum, the veins prominently sticking out "That should be my line. Go ahead. Remember, nothing is wrong."

With the permission given and little hesitance, Daichirō went about his task. Taking him in one hand and guiding him into his mouth and _sucked_. He bobbed his head up and down in a sure, steady rhythm, sometimes giving short licks and sucks then deep throating the man. Keiichi's hand tangled in his locks and would've been considered painful to others, but it only made the youngest Takahashi smug and he gave a particularly hard suck accompanied by the pressure of his tongue on the underside of his cock.

This made Keiichi tangle both hands in his hair and he thrusted his hips forward, essentially face fucking him, his cock hit the back of Daichirō's throat, the younger male adjusted to this as best he could, placing a hand on both of Keiichi's legs, hollowing his cheeks and relaxing his throat, letting him use him as he pleased, if anything, that made Sumi even harder. Pulling out of that delicious heat, he pumped himself once...twice...three times, before white, hot spurts of seed splashed his partner's chest and got on his chin a little. It was an erotic sight, made even hotter when Daichirō used a finger to lap at his cum, grimacing minutely and earning a snort following by a deep, probing kiss, their tongues tangled together and battling for dominance. Keiichi was pleased when he felt Daichirō's erection press against his stomach, pulling back just enough to remove his shirt, he tossed the fabric hazardously onto the floor and went for another kiss, unceremoniously shoving his hand into Daichirō's pants and squeezed his cock gently.

Latching onto the brunette's neck, sucking nipping and biting, leaving one hell of an impressive hickey as Daichirō panted unsteadily in his ear, whispering his name in a broken whisper. Not wanting him to cum too quickly and deciding to press things along just a bit further, he paused in his ministrations, pulling back, enjoying when the younger man tried to clutch at him, Keiichi kept eye contact with Daichirō as he unbuttoned his jeans, shoving them down, and without being prompted too much, he stepped out of them, the process repeated itself for his boxers and his shirt.

Equally naked, both of them stood in the kitchen, devouring each other with their eyes before Daichirō started to fidget and almost frowned. Understanding what he wanted, Keiichi guided him down onto the floor, using their discarded clothes like a pallet and laid the younger male onto the makeshift 'bed'. He could sense Daichirō's waning lust and anxiety starting to set in, so to distract him from the predicament, starting from his knee, up to his inner thigh, and lifting his straining cock up, tongued his balls up before sucking each ball into his mouth as he slowly jacked the boy beneath him. Relishing each and every gasp, moan and quiet expletive, he didn't resist when Daichirō jutted his hips out and downed his cock in one smooth stroke, throat muscles relaxing as he held him there, within him and hummed. "_Fuck_~...!" He didn't pause when Daichirō's hips continued mindlessly thrusting into his mouth, pulling back only when he felt him stiffen.

Fiddling with his discarded pants, he retrieved a small tube of lube and a condom, popping the cap off, he squeezed a generous amount into his hand, warming the cold lube by rubbing his fingers together, getting some on the floor, and lapped at his lover's cock, gently slowly inched a finger into his ass, naturally, Daichirō tensed, but slowly the tension faded as Keiichi tweaked his nipples, he loosened up and another finger was added, spreading out and his middle finger was added next, probing deep, making the younger man call out loudly, that's when he knew he'd found that spot.

So he did it again and again until he was a squirming, trembling mess beneath him, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as Keiichi refused to let him cum, a hand wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. "Please..." he begged. "I want to fuck you. Let me fuck you. My dick inside you will feel so good. Do you want that?" Cunningly, Keiichi whispered these dirty things into his ear, his fingers removed and he rubbed his condom covered cock against his hole teasingly. Sobbing with unfulfilled need, Daichirō gave in, "_Yes_."Knowing that it was going to hurt initially anyway, Keiichi braced his hands on either side of Daichirō's head and surged forward, burying himself inside to the hilt, accepting the pain from his blunt nails as they ran down his back, probably drawing blood if the metallic scent was any indication. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, forgive me. Just breathe." Daichirō gave him a watery glare even as he sucked in air desperately, feeling guilty, Keiichi kissed his hair, his tear soaked cheeks. Gently coaxing him through the pain and when he felt the strangle hold on his cock loosen, he gave a tentative thrust and earned a shaky moan.

Feeling a little more confident after a few minutes when Daichirō's hands relaxed, hugging his back almost and he thrusted forward again, searching for that spot that'd make him see stars again. After two more thrusts, he found it again, and rolled his hips, adjusting their position and went even deeper, feeling it was safe enough to stroke Daichirō's cock in tune with his thrusts. He didn't disappoint and met every single plea or demand, having been pushed to the brink and previously stimulated, it came as no surprise that Daichirō came first, wetting his stomach and the floor, after a few more thrusts, Keiichi followed him.

The two laid there, panting on the floor, trying to catch their breaths. "So...that's what sex is like." Daichirō said conversationally. Chuckling, he pressed a kiss to his temple, slowly removing himself from from that tight heat, expertly tying the condom and tossing it in the trash. "That's what sex is like." Keiichi confirmed, almost sounding playful.

"Huh. I think I could get used to it." That earned him a deep kiss and his lover half heartedly pawing at him, they were both spent really.

* * *

And that's a wrap. So, there was sex this chapter. Not fully sure I did a good job with this but I did my best. Keiichi popped Daichirō's cherry and was even kinda skilled at it too *blows whistle* This was **important** though. I stress this fact because we all do things we regret, or we're unconsciously pressured into doing.

Can you all guess my meaning and what it will apply to with our Harry/Haruhiko pairing?

Review as always and let me know what you thought. Don't just favorite and follow though that's cool too.


End file.
